HanLeia one-shot, (engine room)
by 666PN
Summary: Han/Leia kiss in EP5 goes a little farther.


**Quick one shot about Han Leia kiss in E5 going a little further…**

**I do not own any characters**

**Or the script at the beginning. **

**Be warned involves lemons.**

Han peered into the engine room, seeing Leia attempting repairs on the damaged _Falcon. _Han briefly wondered how long the _Falcon_ could stay together after being shot at so much by imperials. He was no stranger to a firefight but after continuous fire from the upgraded military TIE fighters, the _Falcon_ was in bad shape.

He grinned to himself as he watched her struggle with a particular engine part on the wall not being able to turn it all the way. She was wearing a white coat and pants, her hair in a bun almost like a crown on her head, she looked remarkably pretty. Han thought to himself staring at her for a moment.

Reaching over he laid his hand on hers to attempt to aid her when in a flash she rolled her shoulder knocking his hand off and glaring at him.

Half angry half surprised, "Hey, your worship I'm only trying to help." Han said.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" Leia retorted angrily.

Han turned his head slightly in surprise, "Sure Leia" his tone lightening.

"You make it so difficult sometimes." Leia sighed as she shook her head.

"I do, I really do." Han said smiling to himself.

"You could be a little nicer though…come on admit it sometimes you think I'm alright."

Leia grunted still struggling with the particular piece of machinery.

Turning as she spoke, "Occasionally maybe" she admitted.

Han took her hands as she turned all the way toward him.

"When you aren't acting like a scoundrel."

Caressing her hands as he did so, he spoke softly.

"Scoundrel…_scoundrel?"_ he said in a mock surprised voice.

She nodded yes.

He then broke into a grin, "I like the sound of that" he said still gripping her hands, surprised she didn't throw him off.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and then she blinked and looked at his hands on hers.

"Stop that." She said barely above a whisper.

"Stop what?" he asked frowning.

"Stop that, my hands are dirty." She whispered once more, although she didn't remove his hands.

Han shook his head. "My hands are dirty too, what are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?" Leia retorted leaning her head back in surprise,

Han leaned in closer, she smelled remarkable he thought to himself.

"You're trembling." he said leaning his head.

"I'm not trembling." She stated in disbelief, was this really about to happen? They both thought.

"You like me because I'm a scoundrel, there's not enough scoundrels in your life." he said leaning closer.

"I happen to like nice men" Leia replied back almost laughing.

"I'm a nice man." Han whispered back, closer to her than ever before, his heart hammering against his rib cage.

"No your not-." But she never finished as Han closed the gap between them.

Kissing her slowly at first, then more passionately as the kiss grew longer in time. He broke for air, glancing over his shoulder to check if anyone was coming. It'd be just his luck if that gold headed droid came in and interrupted them, but no one was in sight. He Chewie clanging around with something toward the front of the ship, but only for a moment as Leia grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the engine room fully.

Han looked into her eyes and saw a sort of fiery passion within them.

Then she seemed to leap at him and began kissing him hungrily once more her arms around him.

Han reached up with his free hand to her hair, thinking of how soft it is…

She smirked at him, "I'm gonna regret this, Solo."

He smiled devilishly in return, "Life's too short for regrets"

He then almost seemed to rip off her jacket and she flung it to the ground.

Then kissing in each other's arms once more for to Han, seemed like a lifetime, or maybe a few seconds.

She then began to unbutton her color, "These butto-." She began, but Han then ripped the rest of the way down sending them flying all over and pinging off of various engine parts.

She gasped.

And to his surprise there was no bra.

His gaze met with her breasts, firm and tight.

He stood there for a moment looking at them, his hands loosely resting on her ripped shirt.

"Are you going to stare all day?" she laughed.

Snapping out of it he immediately gripped both breasts with his hands squeezing them slightly.

Then began to roll the left breast's nipple between his index finger and thumb.

She moaned slightly at this.

He began pinching slightly harder and with his other hand massaging her stomach and her right breast.

At this her eyes rolled into the back of her head moaning loudly.

Her eyes snapped back into position and she began kissing him feverishly, running her hands throughout his hair.

Han let his hands drop, but Leia then immediately gripped his hands again returning them to her breasts.

"Keep going." she moaned.

Leia opened her mouth slightly as Han's tongue began to dance with her own.

They stood there locked in each other's tight embrace. Neither of them spoke, too busy enjoying the moment.

Han couldn't believe it, he was waiting for this moment for ages, he was attracted to the princess the moment he met her, sure she could get on his nerves but there was something about her that felt right.

Leia suddenly broke the embrace, and smiled wolfishly up at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked in a surprised tone

Wordlessly she dropped into a crouching position moving her hands down him as she did.

Han, shocked almost gasped as she slowly unzipped his pants.

Then reaching her hand into the fold and grabbing hold of his increasingly hard member.

Letting it slide through the opening, Leia grinned up at him stroking it as she did so.

Han shivered in pleasure, "Never knew you had this side princess."

"I guess you didn't really know Me." she replied.

Then ever so slowly after stroking his manhood for a few moments she began to dip the tip into her mouth.

Han couldn't help it, moaning loudly he grabbed a fistful of her hair and shoved more into the opening.

She choked in surprise but continued the act, as it went in and out.

Leia then with her free hand slipped her hand into her pants, massaging her wet pussy, pushing a few fingers in for good measure.

Han continued to grip her head moving his hard cock into her mouth and began to pump faster.

Both moaning loudly Han reacted first, "Leia, I'm about to-!"

"Do it" she breathed and then began to jerk his cock off, holding it near her face.

Until cum splattered out, Han arching his back and drawing in a breath, never had he had such pleasure, and he had been to a lot of systems, seen a lot of women.

It hit her directly in the face, but she didn't seem to care, as even more came out and began to dribble down on her breasts, even going in her mouth as she swallowed it.

Han sighed with pleasure as she began to suck his cock once more.

He hadn't had sex since he met that Twi'lek on tatooine a few days before he met the kid and old ben.

Leia stood up, wiping her face with a spare rag next to her tools that lay forgotten.

Han handed her the jacket she discarded and she zipped it up.

Leia looked expectedly at him.

Surprised he said, rather stupidly, "What?"

Her eyes flashed with anger, "What!? Oh I don't know." She said sarcastically

"Maybe something about what just happened?" she shouted

He cringed back, "Of course, of course I'm sorry, and it was great princess."

She snapped up her ripped shirt, muttering "Men."

And with that she left, turning left toward the cockpit.

However despite her anger, he smiled to himself wistfully, he never felt the way he did with Leia Organa with anyone else.

As he was thinking, hands in his pockets, Threepio burst in.

"Sir! Sir! I've isolated the reverse powerflux cupling!" he finished with an air of having no idea what just happened.

"Great, great…" and with that he strode out of the engine room, pushing the droid aside thinking only of Leia.

**I plan to write more stories, maybe not all of them as naughty though : 3. Maybe some Harry Potter or other movies/tv shows/comics**


End file.
